chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Zippy Comes to Chalkzone
Zippy Comes to Chalkzone is a Chalkzone episode from season eight. In this episode, Pip sees that his friend Zippy comes to Chalkzone for a visit and explore this new world and meets Snap. Plot Summary As every day is a holiday for Snap, he wakes up, as a cuckoo bird living in his cuckoo clock holding a mic saying that today is the release of Queen Rapsheeba's new album. Snap gets annoyed by this like he isn't intrerested. He then goes outside to hang out with his friends, but finds notes at Penny's Lab, Rudy's New Art Studio, and Feather's Music Tubes, notifying that they cannot, or will not, play with him. Snap decides to make a new friend, a green robot fish who lives in Figmentopolis is known as Zippy. The two go to Marvin's Milkshake Manor, where Snap orders two milkshakes on the menu for Zippy. However, Zippy makes several specifications that these milkshakes are very "tasty". After the meal, Zippy pays with "figment money," which quickly pops and infuriates Mark. Pip, who is on one table realizes that Zippy is already here in Chalkzone, and tries to tell Snap about this. Snap and Zippy next go to the beach, where they continue to cause trouble with their benign antics: holding up the restroom, causing misunderstandings, and leaving one drawing to face high tide. Eventually, the beach-goers become fed up and begin to riot, even tipping over the lifeguard tower. Mr. Penguin steps in and blames Snap and the robot fish, causing the mob to direct their efforts towards destroying Zippy. They surround Snap and Zippy, raising sewing needles and chanting their intent to destroy Zippy. Snap tries to escape by inflating Zippy, but he fails to fly away from the crowd's grasp. Snap implores them to realize that Zippy is his special friend, prompting the crowd to remember similar friends of their own. This happens as well when Pip proves that Zippy is his first friend and Snap will be his friend as well. Unfortunately, this is not enough to change their minds. As the crowd throws Snap out of the way, Mr. Penguin brings down his needle. All of a sudden, Zippy, despite being soft-spoken and shy, he becomes brave and catches Mr. Penguin's arm before the needle reaches him, much to the shock of everyone except Snab and Pip. Zippy informs Snap that "things are getting a little weird around here," and departs in a bubble by pressing a button, floating into the sky and wishing Snap that he will be back. The majority of the crowd, satisfied, leaves to go on with their lives. Snap happily cries for his friend blowing up so fast before leaving in a flurry of bubbles. Pip says that Zippy will return someday and he shouldn't be sad about it. All but one of them pop, and Mr. Penguin, left behind in a daze, awkwardly greets it. Category:Season 8 (Fanon) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Fanon